Best Laid Plans
Landing Pad Yellow dust swirls across the tarmac of the landing pad of the Demarian spaceport. In the distance, beyond a stand of blue-frond palms and an expanse of desert, rise the jagged gray peaks of the Stubtooth Mountains. A decontamination corridor leads into the spaceport, while another archway leads into the teleportal room. Grayback says, "Must...must see Dawnfur....important..information..." Cally_Blake takes a tentative step towards Grayback..then stops again... Binar sneaks out and drags the cameraman to cover Dawnfur exits from the DGV Pridesong. Grayback lays on the ground with two bullets in his right arm. LeBeau turns to the group around 'Grayback' after watching the cameraman fall to the ground Dawnfur says, "What......what is going on here?" Grayback says, "Pridemaster....thank the fire..." A cameraman is sprawled on the ground, his equipment shattered. Grayback tries to get up. Grayback is sprawled on the boarding ramp of the Gettysburg, bleeding from his wounds Durinde Erin Is on the tarmac, face down. Dawnfur says, "......Colonel?......Colonel Grayback?....." Barkell is rushing under the overhang with Patrick and Binar. Dawnfur looks around, trying to keep his face blank. Cally_Blake turns to see Dawnfur..."Hey guys, get out of the way, make way for the Pridemaster!" Blackface runs over towards Grayback, keeping a distance and commanding, "Stay still!" Barkell kneels next to Patrick, glaring at the broken camera. "I'm going to have that man's paycheck for the next decade." Grayback suddenly gets a very determined look in his eye. "Not quite, Pridemaster. You see I am not a Colonel. I am not even Grayback as you all knew him. I am a clone. A clone created by those fiends at Bright Horizons on Sivad....you all have been deceived!!" Binar says, "long as I get part of it, he owes me" Binar holds his knife at the ready Cally_Blake gasps as she hears this..."My God…how?" Barkell sneers at Binar. "I meant that captain, not Patrick." Dawnfur arches an eyebrow. "I demand to know what is going on and I have the authority to hold you all until I get answers!" Barkell snaps his head around at Grayback's comment. Jest'liana growls slightly and quietly walks away from the shuttle's overhang as she watched Binar pull the camera man there and Barkell run their way. She still keeps to the fringes, though perhaps not as much as before. Binar says, "I'll take his paycheck too" As sirens from the distance die down, several Demarians clad in blue jumpsuits run in, each lugging a medical kit. Cally_Blake gets closer now, kneeling down next to "Gray" Binar fades into the shadows as the med team arives Barkell grabs a small camera from the gear bag and hands it, surreptitiously, to Patrick Cally_Blake says, "Gray? Why did they do this?" Cally_Blake says, "They said they wouldn't make clones..." Grayback winces in pain..."They lied...they have been working at it for years..." Blackface takes a precautionary step back, muttering, "I should have suspected this." He doesn't seem to let his attention wander, even though he seems slightly more relaxed. LeBeau slowly makes his way to a vantage point of the downed Demarian an scowl crossing his face as the mention of creating clones is brought up Tempest looks at the various media greaseballs, then to the Fringe greaseball... such is like a Fringer... Dawnfur says, ".....you....Grayback.....What you said......." Cally_Blake frowns..."we are going to have to shut them down then... Durinde bleeds some more Cally_Blake says, "and dammit I want my clearance now!" One of the Demarian medics skitters over towards Grayback, but keeps a safe distance. The others split off, heading towards Durinde and Patrick. Grayback attempts to get to a standing position, placing an arm on Cally_Blake's shoulder.. Binar returns his knife to its hiding place in his clothing Dawnfur shoves the medic towards Grayback. "Help him. Now." Cally_Blake sits up a little.."No, you stay down...you're bleeding, Grey... Binar slips to a better vantage point Blackface adjusts his stance, raising his weapon towards the clone's head. "Stay still, I said!" Cally_Blake says, "Please stay down, you're so much like my friend...I don't want Blackie to shoot you..." Barkell shoves Patrick, muttering, "Get this." Grayback looks to Kaposi, not knowing him but recognizing the rank pins. "You....I want General Volstov....I want to talk to him NOW..." Patrick looks up at Barkell, blood still flowing freely, "Get it yerself!" Stumbling from the shove, the medic glances back at Dawnfur, then creeps forward to Grayback, kneeling down and opening up his medical kit. Cally_Blake gently pushes him back down..."Okay, okay, we'll pin down Volstov...just stay still...please? For me? Dawnfur says, "I believe the camera should stay off, gentlemen." Grayback looks to Cally..."Where is my brother...where is the real Grayback..." Barkell sighs and grabs the camera. Hovering a distance from Patrick and Barkell, another medic inquires, "Do you require my assistance?" The medic who broke off toward, Durinde kneels next to him and begins surveying his wounds. Barkell jerks a thumb at Patrick. "Help him." Dawnfur says, "There's no time to explain where he is, Grayback...." Barkell raises the small camera to start filming Cally_Blake looks sadly at him..."He's resting... Dawnfur looks sternly to everyone else to not say anything. -+- Broadcast Begins -+- Cally_Blake looks up..."Can we get a stretcher over here, please? Grayback nods..."Then do not disturb him...I will see him when he awakes.." Kaposi walks over to Dawnfur, obviously very angry with the media presence. Scene fades to… Fighter Bay - SCCV VERSAILLES Vanguard starfighters prepped for escort, patrol or combat, are arranged in this vast chamber with their nose cones pointed toward the bay doors. Launch lane lights flash in sequence from fore to aft. To port stands a massive archway leading into an adjacent hangar. Dimitri snarls at Kaposi. "Yes, and you at least tried to shoot that monster." Kaposi says, "I did shoot him, sir, twice. After he threw a Lieutenant about 30 feet, sir." Dimitri nods. "Yes, I saw the video footage. You made us look damned silly on interstellar television." Dimitri looks toward LeBeau. "You need to finish the job, LeBeau. You need to kill that clone." Kaposi takes this a little stiffly. "My apologies, sir. I had to get that slimy bastard out of there." LeBeau says, "Why general to hide da liddle secret dat Bright Horizons has, so dat dis can continue to go one jus as id di five hundred years ago?" Dimitri shakes his head at Kaposi. "Jesus, General, the damage was already done." He glares at LeBeau again. "You don't have a goddamned clue what you're talking about! If you had done as you were told...hell, the Consortium might have a chance of surviving." LeBeau begins to show anger in his voice "Survive, an jus how ar we going to do dat by returning to dark days o da Consordium by trying to create super soldiers to do da dirty work o da governmet" Dimitri balls his right hand into a fist. "We aren't. Because thanks to you, brainiac, every goddamned person in this quadrant knows about our little secret. Don't you understand? I was involved. Ocartus was involved. The Sivadian government was involved. The damage is done." LeBeau says, "Perhaps yu should o thought aboud dat before yu started dis liddle experimend o yers. An den by keeping da orders as vague as yu could, yu know da Intel es looking ento ddis as well. Dare was no way dat yu could hide dis much longer once dat ship was stolen"" Kaposi says, "Sir...we may find some way to pin this on Garibaldi...we could use the media to our advantage." Dimitri growls. "Why do you suppose I wanted the ship destroyed, Einstein? Jesus H. Bojiggidie Christ dancing through a water fountain!" Kaposi says, "If we pin this as some dirty side plot of Garibaldi's, we all escape blame and Garibaldi goes down harder." Dimitri rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "No, General, I don't think so. Sounds a little too convenient, don't you think? Besides, Grayback is yakking away already." Kaposi says, "We've got Special Forces to take care of that." Dimitri points at LeBeau. "And what about him? And the media? And all the other witnesses? Jesus, General." Dimitri shakes his head. "That damned freak said *my* name on holovid before you managed to chase the dogs away." Kaposi says, "Sir, I understand your anger. But the more we look angry that someone uncovered our 'secret', the more those media scumballs get off on it." Dimitri nods. "We're declaring martial law." Kaposi says, "I've already started down that path." Dimitri says, "Get me planetside." LeBeau nods and motions to the dropship LeBeau boards the DS A - Versailles. Dimitri boards the DS A - Versailles. Cargo Area A narrow aisle stretches the length of the cargo section, leading from a hatch up front to the large loading ramp at back. The area is illuminated by either white or red lights, depending on the situation. Simple benches along the walls are bolted down to the deck, but look to be removable. A small control panel sits in the wall beside the loading ramp. You feel a sudden rumble as the engines activate. Kaposi enters through the hatch of the ship. Kaposi shakes his head, "What a mess, sir." Dimitri growls, slumping on a bench, his cane at his side. "We're about to clean it up." You feel a sudden lift as the DS A - Versailles glides forth from the docking bay. Kaposi throws up his hands, "I wish we could just kill 'em all. Things'd be a lot easier." Dimitri doesn't respond. He just looks coldly at Kaposi. The ship shudders as the drop rockets engage and the ship begins its descent. Kaposi takes a seat. The ship sways and bumps as it makes contact with the ground surface. Dimitri takes his cane and stands, walking toward the hatch. Kaposi stands, following his superior. Dimitri disembarks to the surface. Kaposi disembarks to the surface. LeBeau arrives from Cockpit . LeBeau disembarks to the surface. Scene fades to… Monitoring Station Two large panes of thick glass, lit from below, dominate this dimly lit chamber overlooking the Alhira Spaceport landing pad and the distant Stubtooth Mountains across the yellow expanse of the broad desert. The glass, braced on either side by long desks topped with terminals and status monitors, displays maps of the immediate Demarian star system as well as the Fringe border and known Consortium space. Traffic monitoring officers here sit in thick cushioned high-back chairs upholstered in royal blue crushed velvet. LeBeau arrives from Landing Pad . Dimitri yells, "Consortium martial law is in effect. I am in charge here." Dawnfur says, "On what authority, General? I am still Pridemaster, and fit enough to be in command of my own planet." Dawnfur fumes, his tail swishing. Yama says, "Colonel LeBeau, I need to consult you on a security issue, if you'd step this way?" Blackface snaps his attention to Dimitri, drops his hand to his weapon and counters, glaring, "General, I do not recognize your authority to take that action!" Dawnfur says, "Or would you care to challenge that authority?" Dimitri says, "On the authority of the charter that defines your role in this Stellar Consortium." Kaposi says, "Remove you hand from your weapon, Colonel!" Yama heads into Landing Pad . Dimitri glares at Blackface. "Down, son. Don't make me put you down like a mad cat." LeBeau heads into Landing Pad . Dawnfur growls slightly. "You may wish to reconsider such actions.....'General'....." Blackface snaps his weapon out his its holster and, finger flipping the safety, states, "General Volstov, based on information that has come to our attention, I am relieving you of duty pending an official inquiry!" Dimitri stares at Blackface for a moment and laughs. "Oh, please." Dimitri says, "General Kaposi, shoot him if he keeps talking. Now, Pridemaster..." Kaposi draws his pistol, holding it at the ready. Dawnfur says, "I will consider doing such an act of treason against the Demarian People, Mister Kaposi." Dimitri says, "Grayback is not who he claims to be." Blackface quickly brings his weapon up, growling, "General! You are under ARREST for acting in violation of Consortium law governing the cloning of sentient beings!" Dimitri shakes his head. "Shut up, Colonel Sandwalker." Blackface bellows, "General Volstov, silence yourself immediately! I hold no respect for traitors!" Dimitri glances at Kaposi. "Shoot him." Kaposi flips the safety of his weapon, leveling it at Blackface. He shoots twice. BLAM! BLAM! Dawnfur tries to push Blackface aside. The first shot hits Blackface in the left side of the chest. Blackface's hand tenses on his own weapon, the trigger being depressed once as he begins to fall. The second misses Blackface, because Dawnfur pushed him. But the bullet strikes Dawnfur full in the middle of the chest. Blackface drops his gun Blackface falls backward, his gun knocked from his hand as he hits the floor. Dawnfur falls to the ground, gasping. "You will....suffer most severely for this.......General......you will die.....before a fortnight....." LeBeau arrives from Landing Pad . Dawnfur says, "Colonel.....arrest these men....for treason against.....the Consortium.....and the.....Demarian People......" Blackface's shot goes wild as he's hit, grazing Kaposi's left arm Dawnfur is lying on the floor, bleeding from a chest wound, as is Blackface Blackface writhes in pain, bringing his left hand up to his chest wound. Dimitri points at Blackface. "Colonel, he defied orders and shot at me. The Pridemaster was wounded trying to protect him." LeBeau walks in and seeing the situation draws his weapon and raises it "Jus wha da HEll es going on here" Kaposi says, "Stand down, Colonel." Dimitri glares at Blackface for a moment, then flashes a look at LeBeau and Kaposi. "Get the alleged clone and take him aboard the dropship." Dawnfur tries to sit up. "Colonel.....no matter who you believe......you must hold us all.....pending further investigation.......and relieve the Generals.....of duty....because of.....this incident....." Dimitri glances around. Dawnfur grins. "That.....is in....the Vanguard regulation.....I believe......" Dimitri says, "Where the hell is he?" Yama arrives from Landing Pad . Dimitri says, "I want that alleged clone locked up and interrogated, pronto." Kaposi says, "Colonel, accompany me." Dimitri turns to LeBeau. "Think you can manage that?" Yama says, "Thank you for helping me clear that up, Colonel." Blackface growls loudly, his right hand dropping down his leg for his boot. "Colonel... Disregard those orders... Place the general... under arrest!" Dawnfur falls back, unconscious. Dimitri says, "Kaposi!" Kaposi aims at Blackface's knee idly, and pops off one round at the nearly-immobile man. Yama reaches in his case, and pulls out a blaster. LeBeau says, "An wha o da orders aboud cloning any sord o species dat was sed up en da Luna accords. Am I jus to forged aboud does" The shot sizzles into Blackface's kneecap. Yama aims at Kaposi's side. Yama squeezes the trigger. Kaposi dives. LeBeau draws aim and fires off a round at Kap The shot from Yama hits Kaposi point blank in the side. The shot from LeBeau hits Kaposi in the back. Blackface lets out a loud roar, his back arching. Amidst his roar, several very profane Demarian nouns, verbs, and adjectives can be heard. Dawnfur shakes his head, awakening a bit at the sound of Weapon fire. Yama says, "Now that, Kaposi, was a VERY stupid thing to do. Cover Volstov, please." Kaposi clutches his back, falling like a stone. Dimitri glares at the officers. "That's mutiny!" LeBeau turns his weapon to face Dimitri "Now do no even tink aboud id" Yama cautiously goes for Kaposi's weapon, and walks back to Blackface. Kaposi mumbles, "I've seen fire and I've seen rain... Dimitri snaps his hunted eyes from Blackface to LeBeau. "I'll see you hang for this." LeBeau says, "NO general wha yu di to Grayback's memory an to da Consordium es mutany an treason. An for dat 'm placeing yu under arrest an relieving yu o yer command" Dawnfur mutters, "....you're already a dead man.....Dimitri......dead dead dead......dead....." Blackface clenches his fists, slumping down onto the ground. "Not... not on your life... Pa'kaarash!" he growls. Dimitri glowers at LeBeau. "You have no proof! You've got the mad rantings of a Demarian who bears some resemblance to Grayback Nimblefoot!" LeBeau says, "Dat clone as yu said told e'eryone en da quad wha was going on" Kaposi rolls over, obviously in his last moments. He is bleeding /profusely/ from his side. He reaches for the General, grunting a bit. He yanks the leg of Volstov's pants, getting his attention. Yama irritated with the encumberment, he shucks the almost unneeded slingcast and throws it on the ground. Dimitri ignores Kaposi, his mind only on one thing right now: survival. "I told you no such thing. I said he was a raving lunatic." Dawnfur rips part of his shirt, pressing the rag against the wound in his chest. ".....attack a pridemaster......you will die....." LeBeau moves his hand pointing his weapon back to Kaposi "I do know hope yu ar dat stupid. " His eyes never leaveing Dimitri, Yama glowers. "You're going to kill him twice? Lets' try not to cack all of our witnesses." LeBeau grins evilly "O perhaps da security logs taken en da hanger o da Versailles would help yu to remember" Dimitri narrows his eyes. Kaposi starts whacking the General's leg, hitting the side of his boot weakly. Dimitri glances down at Kaposi. "Yeah, what?" Head turning to the side, Blackface says to Dawnfur, "My right ankle... 9 millimeter. Can you... can you get it?" Dawnfur tries to pull out something from inside his vest, fumbling with it, a small device drops to the floor.....his eyes hazy.... Yama grabs his sling, and hurries over to the Pridemaster, and presses the medical cloth against the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. "Are you..mortally wounded?" Dimitri snaps a look at the device. Kaposi looks into the General's eyes, saying weakly, "I always knew...but I believed in you nontheless." He salutes him before his head rolls over and he dies. The device on the ground, dropped by the Pridemaster, is just a small communication unit. Dimitri smiles faintly, then shakes his head and glances back to LeBeau. "You'll hang for this." He walks toward the door. Clack. Clack. Clack. LeBeau trains his weapon back on Dimitri as he stands to guard the door Yama looks up. "Can you not kill him, please? At least save him for Cally." Blackface slumps nearly unconscious, his body twitching and trembling. Dimitri smirks at LeBeau. "Come on, Cajun. You think you've got everything you need to back up lethal force? Be *very* sure about it. I am placing you under arrest, Colonel LeBeau. And you too, Colonel Sandwalker." Dawnfur coughs up a little blood. ".....vest pocket....Mister Yama......" Dimitri glances back to Dawnfur. "And Demaria remains under martial law." Yama lifts up the vest. "What am I looking for, Pridmeaster?" LeBeau grins "Well leds see, yu ar a tratior an irrational. Besides yu attacked da Pridemaser o da Demarian people" Dimitri chuckles at LeBeau. "I did?" Yama whispers to Dawnfur. Dawnfur says, "....shoot him.....he's a dead man anyway.......shoot Volstov......" Dimitri points at the corpse on the floor. "I think he fired the shot." Yama says, "No, his pawn did." LeBeau says, "General perhaps yer memory es failing yu again, yu ar relieved o yer command" Dawnfur whispers to Yama. Dimitri says, "No, Colonel, you are the one who is forgetting his place. I don't recognize your authority." Yama looks worried. "Are you sure?" Yama nevertheless retrieves the flask, and makes to place it firmly in Blackface's hand. LeBeau snarls "An I no recognize da authority o traitors" Dimitri shrugs. "Then we are at an empasse. Step aside." LeBeau continues to block the door "Yu know dat yu can no move me General" Dimitri smirks. "I know no such thing. Now, if you do not get out of my way, *I* will have to use force." Yama whispers to Dawnfur. LeBeau says, "General I know dat yu know aboud me, an I hope dat yu ar smarder den to try to ged in to someting physical wit me"" Dawnfur seems to shake off his grogginess briefly, his eyes lighting up as he grins at Yama. Blackface's hand slowly creeps up his chest. What he was going for remains unknown, as he slips back into full unconsciousness. Yama says, "Yes, then?" Dimitri shrugs, gripping the handle of his cane and pulling from it a sharp-edged rapier. "Back off, Colonel." LeBeau steps back quickly twriling his pistol and holsters it, grinning "Do yu really wan to try dat General" Dawnfur grabs the gun from Yama's hand and levels it on Volstov.....although a little shaky....... Dimitri smiles politely. "I don't want to. But I will if I must. Now, step aside. All I intend to do is return to my ship and file my report about this matter." Yama pulls out of the way. FettaS arrives from Landing Pad . Dawnfur squeezes the trigger a few times before the gun falls from his hand.... One of the bullets strikes Dimitri in the back. LeBeau says, "Yu mean return to MY ship, do yu no?" The second bullet strikes LeBeau in the chest as Dimitri falls. The third hits Fettas in the right shoulder as LeBeau falls. Yama says, "Jesus! I'm going for a medic" Blackface lies on the floor unconscious, plasma wounds to his left chest and his knee. FettaS grabs out his gun and shoots at the shooter Dawnfur's eyes roll back in his head as he fall unconscious again. Yama heads into Landing Pad . LeBeau drops to the floor writhing in pain grabing his chest FettaS' plasma blast strikes Dawnfur in the right arm Dimitri collapses on the floor, cringing and wincing in pain as his back oozes blood. FettaS limps away. FettaS heads into Landing Pad . Yama arrives from Landing Pad . FettaS arrives from Landing Pad . Yama runs in, a contingent of medics at his side. "If you shoot anyone again, Vanguard boy, I will shoot you. Understand? There's been enough shots traded." FettaS notes there are many Vanguard boys here so he says, "Which one you talking to?" Yama says, "They're the only ones i could grab from the compound." Dimitri is lying on the floor, his rapier a few feet away from his hand. Blood pools around his back. Yama says, "Raise your hand if you're alive, everybody." LeBeau has his hand cluching his chest where a dark scarlet stain is forming. He has crawled to his knees but is leaning with his head on the floor. Yama says, "Make yourself useful and get the Versaille's doctors, Vanguard boy." Dimitri grunts, but doesn't raise much more than a hand. FettaS leaves to get the doctor FettaS heads into Landing Pad . Blackface lies on the floor in a crumpled mess, plasma wounds on his left chest and knee. His muzzle is agape, drool and blood coming out. Yama urges a medic to attend to Volstov's wounds. "Make sure he doesn't die, try to move everyone into the trauma ward, stat, the Demarians are greviously injured, we can't afford to let any of them die." FettaS arrives from Landing Pad . FettaS returns with the Doctor. Dawnfur is sprawled out, a large wound in the center of his chest, the slingcast on his right arm blown apart from another wound. Blackface lies on the floor in a crumpled mess, plasma wounds on his left chest and knee. His muzzle is agape, drool and blood coming out. The Doctor moves to the Commanding Officer of the Versailles, administers some first aid, says, "He'll live" and moves onto General Dimitri. Valis arrives from Landing Pad . Binar arrives from Landing Pad . Yama says, "Valis! Just the man we need." Dimitri is lying on the floor, bleeding, a rapier lying nearby. Yama says, "help them, NOW." LeBeau rolls on his head and knees a low painful groan emanating from him Binar stands beside Valis Yama says, "Is the punk trained?" Valis looks into the monitoring station ... carefully. A bulge under his lab coat indicates he is armed. Medical bag in hand, he runs toward Dimitri. Dimitri is bleeding from a slugthrower wound in his back. Binar follows Valis Yama pushes Valis. "Not him, take care of the uniformed Demarian." Blackface lies on the ground, several plasma wounds on his left side. He's unconscious. Yama points to Blackface. Valis throws a hypospray to yama. He motions to Dimitri, "Inject him with that." He kneels down by where Blackface lies. Yama catches it, stares at it confusedly, and relishes the puncturing of Dimitri. Dimitri reaches slowly for the rapier. Dimitri gets his fingers around the hilt. FettaS looks worried, "Can I help?" he asks this in a sort of puzzled manner. Binar says, "watch him he's grabbing a knife" Yama says, "Yeah, get hoverstretchers." Binar points at Dimitri Dimitri roars as he snatches up the sword and lunges for Yama's leg LeBeau pulls hisself to the wall and turns quickly drawing his pistol and snapping off a round Yama gives Dimitri a swift kick in the kidneys. Valis doesn't notice the conflict as he begins to aid Blackface, using a small hand-held device to repair the burns. He injects something into Blackface's arm. The sword lunge misses, and the rapier falls well out of reach. Yama's kick strikes home, hard, knocking the general's breath out in a bloody gush just as the plasma pistol from LeBeau shoots Dimitri square in the chest. He goes out...for good, perhaps. Yama says, "Jesus, LeBeau, how are we going to try him if he's dead?!" Binar watches the fight with disinterest Yama turns to Binar. "Make yourself useful, or get out." Binar says, "what you want me to do then?" Yama says, "Get out." LeBeau slumps to the floor "Fine do no thank me den" Blackface trembles, saliva and blood oozing out of his slightly agape muzzle. FettaS runs out to get Stretchers and returns with 4, stacked one on top of the other. Binar nods,"I'm out then" Binar heads into Landing Pad . Yama taps the Versaille's doctor on the shoulder. "Can we move LeBeau?" LeBeau is now sitting on the floor his back against a wall with his pistol drawn and laying in his hand beside him Valis looks to Yama and nods, "We had better we still need to perform surgery on him". Dimitri breathes one last hitching breath, then rattles, drools blood and fades away. With a gasp and a gurgle, one of Blackface's fingers straightens out to point at Dawnfur. Yama begins to gently lower the floating stretcher. "Just get on here and it'll be fine after that." Valis frowns over at Dimitri and shoots LeBeau a glare as he finishes stablizing Blackface. He picks up his bag and moves to Dawnfur. Yama motions to FettaS to help him put LeBeau on the stretcher. Valis quickly scans Dawnfur, appraising his injuries. FettaS moves to Lebeau awaiting Yama's word to pick him up and put him on the stretcher. Yama says, "One..two...three, heave!" FettaS heaves. Yama wheezes. "He's heavier than he looks. Lets' get him onboard." FettaS nods and takes the stretcher Yama begins to guide it down the stairs. Category:Arc II logs